Bedtime Story
by JayRayGee
Summary: A one shot story about Summer reading Ruby a bedtime story. NOT DARK! I promise!


**A/N:**

 **So, this is a new thing I'm starting. This is a one shot, a single chapter story in which the whole story takes place, in one chapter. I have a few ideas for these and they aren't dark. That's because it's fucking hard to write an entire dark fanfiction in one chapter.**

 **This also may or may not be an assignment due in English (it is). This is a special type of one-shot called a Flash Fiction. It's a fictional story that must be 750 words or less. So, I thought I would use my skills as a RWBY fanfic write and write a RWBY Flash Fiction. And before you ask, the A/N's don't count towards the 750 words.**

 **This is going to be a story about Summer reading Ruby a bedtime story. See, I can write something other than people dying. It's going to be short and sweet.**

 **Let's Begin**

 **Started Writing: February 27, 2017 at 11:18 P.M.**

"And then, the hunter jumped into the air, cutting the Beowulf's head clean off its body!" Summer said in a fancy manner. Ruby giggled from below her as she sat in her lap. Summer was Ruby's mom, with Ruby being only about 3 and a half.

Summer was reading Ruby's favorite book, Tales of a Huntsmen, as she was preparing her for bed. She sat on Ruby's bed with Ruby on her lap in her room, which was a small room with two beds, a desk with selves that held books on in, and a bookcase, lined with little action figures. The window was open and a cool breeze swept through like a fan blowing air on a hot summer day. The clock on the desk read 10:15, well past Ruby's bedtime. I guess Summer had gotten carried away with reading her that story and let time slip by.

"Alright Ruby, time for bed." Summer said as she raised Ruby off her lap and laid her down on the bed.

"Aww, come on. One more story!" Ruby cheered with excitement.

Summer smirked and said "Not tonight sweetie. Mommy's got a big day ahead of her."

"OH, are you going on another one of your missions?" Ruby asked, visibly excited.

"Yes I am. But don't worry, it's only a Search and Destroy, nothing too much." Summer said, knowing that Ruby would be worried for her.

"Okay, mommy. Be safe." Ruby said.

"I will. Now go to sleep." Summer said with a smile as she turned off the lights to Ruby's room and started to close the door.

"Mommy?" Ruby called out right before the door closed.

Summer opened the door a bit more, peaking her head in. "What it is baby?" She asked.

"I want to be just like you!" Ruby said, a large smile across her face.

Summer, now intrigued, opened the door fully, turned the lights back on, and stepped back into the room. "And what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I want to be just like you and dad. I want to be a huntress." Ruby said, triumphantly.

"Oh, honey, being a huntress is hard. You have to go through a lot of training to get to where I am." Summer said.

"I know. But I want to be just like those heroes in the book. I want to save the people that can't save themselves." Ruby said.

Summer sighed. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then there is nothing that I can do to stop you." Summer said, rubbing Ruby's hair. This made Ruby giggle some more. "Alight then, my little Huntress. Time for bed. Even huntress' need a good night's sleep, okay?" Summer said.

"Okay then." Ruby said. Summer tucked her in and kissed Ruby on the top of the head. Summer headed for the door again. She once again, turned off the light and started to close the door.

"Mommy?" Ruby asked.

Summer sighed. "You know, you can't just keep asking me things to delay your bed time."

"I just wanted to say that I love you mommy." Ruby said, happily.

Summer smiled. "I love you too." She said before closing the door.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, there is my first one shot.**

 **Tell me what you think. This is something new that I want to continue. Well, it's two new things. One shot stories and not dark stories. If this does poorly, by poorly I mean it gets bad review, then I won't do that many. But if you guys seem to like it, then I do more. I just prefer stories with chapter so these won't be all that common.**

 **Now remember, this story had to be less than 750 words. The final word count was, excluding the A/N's was: 532 words. That's pretty short. Now don't worry, my other one shots won't be this short, they will be 1000s of words.**

 **Anyways, review this story. I would say follow it but this is the only chapter so just follow and favorite me if you haven't already.**

 **Finished Writing: February 28, 2017 at 12:17 P.M.**

 **Words: 846**


End file.
